


All the way through Hell

by Nicoline20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Death, Fire, Hell, M/M, Surreal, Surrealism, Surrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: Shehasbeen throughhell.so believe me wheni say,fear her when she looksinto a fire and smiles.





	All the way through Hell

**Author's Note:**

> It's an other surreal story from me, I think it's much heavier than "Grey Smoke". I wish you have fun while reading.

As Thomas looked up, Robert was just standing there, smiling. Smiling?! He couldn’t stand the other man’s gaze, so he looked down again, and tried not to scream again. Fire all around them.

Are they dead? But when did they die? And how? 

No, they did not die. They were in the changing room, standing opposite each other in a longer distance. Nobody else was there. Was it before or after a match? Neither of them knew. Just looked into each other’s eyes. Robert frightened, as he saw fire in Thomas’ eyes. Was he the Devil himself? No, that just can’t happen. Thomas is his angel, his friend, his lover, his everything. They didn’t understand anything. The world became black for them, as they both collapsed and lost their consciousness.

When they next realised anything, a big, old, wooden door had just opened in front them; they had no choice but walking in. The door closed and immediately disappeared. 

They arrived at a magnificent hall, filled with thousands of faceless people. In the front, a part of the room was higher, and in the middle there was a throne. Robert concentrated hard to see the creature’s face who was sitting in throne – he wasn’t sure if it was a human being – but still couldn’t. 

The people were walking in a queue in the direction of the throne, and the Devil – if it was the Devil – showed everybody a direction. Left or Right. On both sides there was one single door – certainly their destiny. Nobody knew which door was the death or the torment or maybe the salvation.

Everybody just walked in the direction the creature showed them. So Thomas and Robert stood in the queue and waited. Maybe a few minutes, maybe days, maybe decades. There existed no time. 

During the waiting they didn’t looked on each other, just held each other’s hand strong.

_Together_

The strangest thing there was the silence. The deepest, the heaviest, the most fearful, the most depressing silence they’ve ever _heard_. Thomas shuddered. Why are they here? How did they get here? The whole hall was in semi-darkness, which made the mood even creepier. 

Then suddenly there were nobody before them in the queue, and they were standing in front of that creature. They were not holding each other’s hand any more, although they didn’t know when they let it. Robert was the first, Thomas stood a bit back than he. 

Robert couldn’t have described the creature’s appearance. It was black, but had no body; it was just like smoke, really thick smoke. Only its head had a normal contour, and its eyes were dark red holes in its face. The mouth was a grey hole; it looked as the creature was smiling at them. Or rather on them. 

Definitely he was the Devil. Then he raised his hand, his left hand, very, very slowly, and showed the left direction for Robert. Robert bowed his head and started walking to the left door. 

As the creature looked at Thomas, he felt like he froze and was burning at the same time, the silence pressed his ears, and he felt his blood rushing through his body. The Devil raised his left hand again, with a movement as if he was just bored of the situation, and showed the same direction as to Robert. Thomas clenched his lips, and walked away. 

The door opened automatically and Thomas stepped in. It was a small chamber with six shower heads on the ceiling. Water was running from only one of them. Thomas almost screamed as he saw Robert sitting in a corner.

He ran to his lover, but the chamber was so small, that he only had to take a few steps and he was already there. But before Thomas could touch him, Robert stood up, and hugged his lover. Neither of them did say anything.

_We_

Hot water started to fall from another head, exactly above them. It was hot as fire, burnt their skin, and burnt their soul. Robert pushed Thomas away almost violently that now he collapsed on the floor right next to the wall and could not stand up although he was conscious. He saw Lewy stepping back from the water.

Then Thomas dropped his gaze to the ground. Fortunately there were sinkers, exactly six, the same number as from the shower heads. He tried to stand up, but something invisible force just knocked him back, and he screamed because of the surprise and the pain in his back, as he fell on the floor again. 

Now he understood why Robert was sitting when he arrived. The hot water turned into fire, but it did not hurt them. It caused pain, of course, but not death. Or were they already dead? For how long will they stay there? For the eternity?

As Thomas looked up, Robert was just standing there, smiling. Smiling?! He couldn’t stand the other man’s gaze, so he looked down again, and tried not to scream again. Fire all around them. 

Thomas raised his arm; he was looking for Robert’s hand. And the other man touched his fingers, then caught his hand, and helped him up. 

The same time as they finally stood in front of each other, the third head opened, and more fire came. They did not feel. They did not care. Just held each other tight and stared into each other’s eyes.

Both of them wanted it to be over. But neither of them knew how to make it be over. They wanted to speak, they wanted to talk, but they couldn’t say anything.

The first tear appeared in Robert’s eye, and started rolling on his face. In spite of the fire, in spite of everything, Thomas could clearly see it, so he leaned closer and kissed the small tear down. It was the reason for the fourth fire to come. Their whole body was aching now, but they couldn’t die, they couldn’t even lose their consciousness.

Then uncountable more tears followed the first, from both of them, and they didn’t feel shame for crying. Why should have they? 

_Are_

As they stepped even closer, the fifth fire came. Both of them looked at each other with despair, with a silent asking for help, and both of them wanted to help the other even if it meant themself more misery, but neither of them knew how to get out of there. There was no door in the chamber; there was only fire and heat.

They didn’t even know why they were there. Are they dead? But when did they die? And how? 

Now they knew that this place was the Hell. What else could it be?

They did not care anymore. They wanted to end it. They knew what would happen if they made the next step, but did not care. So they just leaned closer until they felt the other’s lips, and kissed. They knew it was their last kiss. They knew what they do with it.

The sixth fire came, and now there were really nothing else just fire and them. They did not stop kissing although now  
they could feel the end,  
they could feel the death,  
and they wanted to scream in pain,  
they wanted to run away,  
but they did not do any of it,  
they just kissed  
And the world became darker and darker but they did not let each other go, they clanged to each other, and just kissed.

_Stronger_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be grateful if you declared your opinion about this story below.


End file.
